


If You Wanna Ride a Cowboy

by DaturaMoon



Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [5]
Category: Agent Jack Whiskey, Agent Whiskey - Fandom, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: part of my celebration over on Tumblradult 18+, sexual content.
Relationships: Agent Whiskey / F reader
Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013037
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	If You Wanna Ride a Cowboy

As you sit in the large office your eyes focus on Whiskey's fingers. You had a thing about his hands, his fingers - well, all of him. You tried to hide your pining for him the best you could, after all you were in a serious relationship and trying your best to make it work. 

That didn’t stop Whiskey’s flirting over the last 6 months. Six months ago you were promoted and this put you in closer contact with the Agents, with Whiskey. Though you ate up the attention you didn’t know how seriously to take it. 

Agent Jack Whiskey was a flirt. That was no secret. Besides, you were sure he was used to a certain type of woman, being an Agent and all. It’s not that you lacked confidence, you knew you were a good catch. It was just that Whiskey being a Statesmen, well, he was probably used to models and shit. 

You weren’t an agent, or some model, or some Princess somewhere. You were you, a tech savvy normal woman. So, you kept your longings to yourself, even after the breakup. You continued to lap up Jack’s advances and steal glances of his ass as he walked away, his fingers when he talked, and the way his shoulders were perfectly broad. 

Despite not being an Agent, they wouldn't be able to do their jobs without you and your team. You helped design the very gadgets that made their jobs possible. This was the exact reason you were in this room. A very special something was needed for the newest mission and you were called in for the brainstorming session. 

You do pay close attention to everything being said, but you also can’t ignore the heat under your skin and the way you keep your legs closed tight together. The night before you had another of your many sex dreams about Whiskey, making it near impossible to be in this room with him. When his soulful brown eyes connect with yours, you freeze in your chair, you feel hypnotized by his gaze. 

“I have full confidence y/n will be able to whip that up, don’t you think darlin’?” It’s almost like you hear his voice like an after thought. You blink and nod your head, unable to tear your eyes away from him. 

“Um, yes. It’s possible. I could get started on the basework today.” Despite the words coming out of your mouth, your thoughts are purely feral. 

Being pent up didn’t help. Your shitty boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, was such an ass you refused to sleep with him toward the end. Not like the sex was that good anyway. It’s been four months now and you felt like a cat in heat; a cat ready to lap up the pure sex sitting in the chair across from you. 

Parts of the dream start to come back . You bite the inside of your cheek and tell yourself to calm down, it doesnt work. You think about riding his face. That busy mouth of his must be damn near heavenly when buried between your - 

Before you can spiral any further, Champ calls the meeting and you leave the room quickly to get to work on that plan and put some space between you and Whiskey. 

…

Later that evening, when most people have gone home, you finish up your work and notice the lights still on in Whiskey’s office. They had the nicest bathrooms up here, so you’d often sneak up to this floor when there was less staff around. 

Curiosity gets the best of you. You head to his office to catch a glimpse. The fire burning in you continued to rage, long after leaving that meeting. You needed a cold shower and a session with your vibrator to take the edge off. 

Trying to be sneaky, you take a peak while staying close to the wall. Jacks inside, sitting on his leather couch, legs kicked up on the rest as he savors a drink. He’s only wearing a white shirt and dark jeans now, instead of the full suit. His signature boots on his feet and his hat across the room. Your eyes travel the curves of his biceps and arm muscles. 

“Goddamn-” the syllables fall off your lips. 

It’s too late when you realize you actually said that aloud and not in your head. You freeze as a smile draws on Jack's lips. Without looking up at you, he speaks.

“You gonna watch Sugar, or you gonna come in?” 

“Uh-” you look around and your body decides before your head can. You walk into the office. His southern drawl like a lasso around your waist, pulling you closer to him. 

“You didn’t strike me as the voyeur type Y/n, but, what's that saying? It’s always the quiet ones?” He looks up at you, one eyebrow raised and those beautiful soulful brown eyes zoned in on yours. You nearly melt right then and there. 

“I mean, no - maybe...no!” You wrap your arms around your body. 

“Close the door behind you.” He orders. 

Your lips fall open and you look at the open door, then at him again. 

“Do I need to repeat myself?” His voice is deeper now, it sends a shudder down your spine. You do as he says. 

You let your hand linger on the doorknob as you turn to face him. Your pulse quickens and you feel your nipples harden under your clothing. 

“Like what you see Darlin?” He asks in a smug tone. You want to both slap him and tear his clothing off. 

“No.” You say, being a brat. Your repsonse suprises you and amuses him. 

Whiskey chuckles and puts the drink down. He pats the couch cushion beside him. 

“There’s spice in you, I like it, come, sit.” 

You walk over and sit stifly. 

“Come on girl relax, I’m not gonna bite unless you want me to.” You turn to face him and get lost in his eyes and the curve of his lips. 

You feel the moisture between your legs as you start to wet your panties. He hasn't even touched you and you’re already falling apart. Your eyes fall to his lap, the way he sits spread open like that - on display. 

Whiskey rubs his mushtache before he speaks, “I’ve seen how you look at me Darlin’, if you’ve had any doubts, I assure you the feeling is more than mutual.” 

You feel a little dizzy and unconsciously strip off your blazer, feeling over heated. You watch as his eyes take in your form and the newly exposed skin of your arms and chest. 

“It’s really hot in here, maybe we should put like a fan on - “ You whisper. 

Whiskey puts his arm around you and leans in closer. The smell of his cologne mixed with his pheromones stir something deep inside of you. You rest your hands on your thighs, not knowing what to do with them. 

His lips brush against your ear, “why don’t you tell me what you were doing spying outside my office?.” 

“Um,” you swallow hard and try to think but your mind is racing. Part of you wants to turn and kiss him, just pin him under you on the couch and fuck his brains out. The other part is shy and horrified and wants to make a run for it. 

Then you think about your shitty ex and how bad the sex was before you kicked him out of your bed. You think about the fake orgasms and you just know Jack knows what he’s doing. You needed a good fucking, and you knew Agent Whiskey was the man for the job. 

You close your eyes for a moment, feeling his gaze burn into you. When you open them again, you reach over his very strong thighs, nearly distracted by how damn good he looks in his jeans and grab his drink. 

You knock back the rest of the whiskey with a squint. It wasn't your first choice in drinks but for what you were about to do - you needed the push. Whiskey, thoroughly entertained stays close as he watches your every move. You put the glass down on the little side table and sit up straight before turning to face him. 

“I want to fuck you.” The sheer boldness of the words shock you as they fall from your lips. Who the hell was this person? Was there a wild unhinged nymph living inside of you? Did he bring her out? 

A wide grin fills his face, “Well, if you want to ride a cowboy darlin’ who am I to deny such a wish?” 

Before you know it, you're on top of him, pulling his shirt- off over his head as your mouths meet in a desperate heated kiss. He sucks you in like he’s claiming your soul, you’ve never been kissed so deeply in your life. 

His mouth tastes like whiskey and a little something sweet, his tongue is thick and the way it claims your mouth makes you faint as you think about what it must feel like down there...

Whiskey lifts you up and pins you beneath him on the couch and the both of you feverishly pull the last items of clothing you have off. You’re only naked a half second before he’s on top of you again, pulling your legs behind him as his mouth claims yours again. 

He sucks your bottom lip as he pulls away. He growls, “If your mouth alone is a preview of what the rest of you tastes like sugar, consider me a man addicted -” he moans as his mouth moves downward from your lips to your chest. 

You dance your hands from his face up to his hair and tug at the dark brown tresses you dreamed about touching for months. Jack takes his time. Licking, sucking, and biting at your breast and nipples as his hands explore your body. He savors every inch of you as his moans tattoo your skin. 

When his tongue moves down your stomach you curve into him and tug his hair harder. 

“Open up wide for me -” 

You spread your legs further as his finger tips brush against your G spot. You whimper and your eyes fall closed as you bite hard on your bottom lip. 

“I’m going to eat you out until you squirt in my mouth.” His words send trembles through your body. He let’s his breath trickle against your inner thighs, teasing the coming contact. 

“Oh fuck!” You open your eyes, catching his lusty gaze as his fingers start to tease your entrance. 

“So wet for me already baby, good girl - “ Jack kisses the inside of your thigh before spreading you wider. His strong hands grip your hips as his tongue slides inside of you. 

Like a musician playing an instrument with intuitive ease, Whiskey sends you spinning in a matter of minutes. His fingers, his tongue, his lips all working in rhythmic harmony to bring you to your peak. 

The sounds escaping your mouth are fogeign to your ears, you never knew you were this loud - maybe all the other times people were just doing it wrong. Under Whiskeys touch you sounded like a woman possessed. 

When you do come the room spins and you call out his name, you feel him smirk against you as his tongue continues to fuck you through your orgasm. It’s wet, messy, you feel the mix of your release and his salvia as he moves back and kisses your thighs. 

“Damn girl, that was a flood!” He says with a wide smile. You would be embarrassed if you weren't so stimulated. You have never squirted before and didn’t even think it was possible. 

Whiskey’s body moves over yours. You feel this hard cock press against you. It feels huge, larger than you imagined. Before you can get a look, his mouth is on yours. He kisses you until you both become breathless, you taste yourself on his lips with hints of his drink. 

When he pulls away, Whiskey sits up and pats his thighs. You pull yourself up and stare at his massive cock. You stole a glance of his bulge more than once, and you thought he might be gifted but he was really gifted. 

“Darlin’, get up here - take me for a ride.” He says with the sexiest look you’ve ever seen in his eyes. 

You crawl over to him and he helps you on top. You hold onto each other tight as you position yourself. The head of his cock presses into you, you start to open for him. 

“Ride me cowgirl, have your way with me.” Whiskey sings. 

You don't know what it was. Maybe it was him? Maybe it was his words?. But you drop down on his cock, cursing his name as he fills you more than anyone has before. You sink deeper, feeling greedy, wanting and needing all of him. That fact that you were still dripping wet making it that much easier. 

“Godaman y/n, you feel heavenly -“ Jack’s eyes fall closed and you start to ride him. His hands land on your ass, slapping down hard before grabbing handfuls like he needs it, like he needs you to survive. 

At first, a little shy you move slowly. Holding his shoulders and concentrating on your pace. When Whiskey jerks his hips up into you, he hits a spot you never knew existed. You see stars and speed up, it's like his cock found your release button. 

You start to ride him hard and fast. You ride him in a way you’ve never rode anyone ever. Wild for each other, your bodies fall into an intuitive dance, feeding-off eachother and working-in unison. 

When you come, you come hard and fast, bobbin in his lap like a wild woman as he holds on for the ride. His praise melts into grunts and moans as he lifts you up by the hips when he starts to come. 

You scoot further back on his thighs as he holds his cock up, trying to catch his breath as he spills out into his hand and lower stomach. You reach your hands back, holding on to his knees and suck a deep breath in, you’re heart racing so fast you fear it will stop. 

“Lord have mercy, I havent be ridden like that in - fuck - I don’t even know…” he exhales. Whiskey leans back into the couch, his eyes falling closed as he grins. 

You climb off of him with shaky legs and drop down onto the couch, letting it hold your weight. “Wow -” you flutter your eyes open and turn your head to look at him.

“Y/n,” his drawl sounds more intense than usual, “ I sure hope you intend to make this a regular thing. You can’t ride a man like that and leave him to the wind. Being inside of you is sweeter than a peach and I am a man possessed.” 

Jack opens his eyes to look at you, you lean over and kiss him once on the lips, “You’re going to be seeing a lot more of me.” You say with a smile. 

“Woo,” he breaths out dramatically, “this cowboy has truly found his cowgirl. Come here -“ Whiskey pulls you into another kiss, pining you under him on the couch.


End file.
